


Not the End

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Sookie break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not the End  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 178  
>  **Summary:** Bill and Sookie break up.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'break up' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

“I...”

“Please. Don’t.” Bill quickly interrupted as he slowly turned around to face her. “Just don’t. I want nothing more than to push you up against the wall and loose myself in you until we both can’t move. But I can’t do it. I’m not what you need.” His hands clenched into fists at his sides to keep from touching her as he whispered, “I’m no good for you.”

_How could he say that? He was exactly what she needed._ “Shouldn’t I get a say in this?”

More than anything he wanted to stay, to take Sookie in his arms and tell her they could stay together forever. But it would be a lie. She was human and he wasn’t. There would be no happily ever after for the two of them. “No.” Without another word Bill turned and walked away.

Tears fell down Sookie’s cheeks before she brushed them away. This wasn’t the end. It couldn’t be, she wouldn’t let it. Somehow, someway, if it was the last thing she ever did she would get him back.


End file.
